1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling multiple air conditioners.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner system that is placed in a large office building generally includes multiple air conditioners placed throughout the building. The air conditioners are controlled to operate within a predetermined temperature. That is, when the temperature of a room is within an allowable range, the air conditioner is turned off. When the temperature of the room is not within an allowable range, the corresponding air conditioner is turned on. However, the related art control system does not take into account an individual's comfort.
Therefore, the related art air conditioner control system merely controls the multiple air conditioners in a constrained or limited manner without considering the comfort of individuals within the building.